


I Love It When..

by SxDxB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: "Dance with me?" Fangs gave him a smile as he pulled Sweets toward the dance floor.----------Or the one where Sweet Pea and Fangs dance to Señorita





	I Love It When..

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
Senorita is the inspiration for this.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ow1QqW0jzTo
> 
> Enjoy!  
Leave me some love.  
Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

Ever since the Wyrm closed everyone from the Southside had been going to Pops and by nightfall they were going to La Bonne Nuit, right downstairs. It was a normal saturday night- almost the end of summer. Everyone was enjoying their fleeting moments of summer with a few drinks, music and dancing. The serpents had decided to drop by for a couple of drinks before heading to the trailer park for a bonfire.

Live music was performed as always, but, as the night went on they switched from live music to playing some music from someones phone on the surrounding speakers. The mood was light and everyone was enjoying themseleves, enjoying food and drinks, enjoying the music and the company. It was the first time in a long time where Northside and Southside youth weren't at one another's throats. Veronica was more than happy that everyone had put aside their differences to enjoy the festivities. 

Toni and Cheryl were sitting at the bar enjoying their drinks and some small talk with the boys- Fangs and Sweet Pea had taken up two stools next to them and started ordering drinks. Truth be told they had missed Toni and Toni had missed her boys. At one of the tables sat Betty and Jughead enjoying some food and what appeared to be an intense conversation-about what? who knew. Reggie was back in business with Veronica, helping her handle the bar and so on. Archie didn't seem to be around at the time, but he had promised Ronnie he would pop in when he could.

Sweet Pea was stealing some fries from Fangs plate as he listened to him talk to Toni about something excitedly, he always thought it was adorable; how Fangs would get really into whatever he was talking about. Dipping the fry into the ketchup his brow arched as;

"Sweet Pea!" Fangs said. 

Sweet Pea froze with the fry in his mouth. "What?" he asked.

Fangs tilted his head and then laughed softly as he realized Sweet Pea must not have been listening at all. 

"Fangs was just telling us about an idea he had."Toni said.

"The one about the light in the trailer park?"Sweet Pea asked looking between them. 

"That's the one."Toni smiled. 

"Sounds good until you realize a bunch of grown ass bikers also live there and" he shrugged."They may not like the strung up lights.. might be too _'soft'_ for them." 

Fangs pursed his lips in thought and then nodded a little, Pea had a point. Even though it was only to help lighten the place up.

Just then a song came on that caught Fangs ear and whatever conversation Toni and Sweet Pea were now having was irrelevant. There were people already dancing and enjoying themselves. It was then that Fangs decided he wanted to dance.

"Sweet Pea!"

Fangs got off the stool and grabbed Sweet Pea's hands, pulling the taller serpent off the stool.

"Fangs!" Sweet Pea echoed. "What is it?" 

"Dance with me?" Fangs gave him a smile as he pulled Sweets toward the dance floor.

Sweet Pea couldn't say no to that face for one and for another, Fangs had already put his plan in motion- easily pulling Sweet Pea along.

"Fineeee" he said dramatically. As if Sweet Pea wouldn't like it. 

Once they found a spot on the dance floor, it began innocently enough. Fangs wrapped his arms around Sweet Pea's neck as Pea's hands rested on his hips. They had danced together before- a billion times- but never really to a song like this one. This wasn't a slow song to slow dance to and it wasn't one to jump around to; this was more for a couple or two people who felt comfortable enough to grind or dirty dance with one another. It was a catchy song and even though they hated to admit it-it was good.- 

Fangs decided to lead this one, so as the words washed over them, Fangs adjusted the dance to make it more appropriate for the song. Sweet Pea wasn't entirely sure what he had in mind but he followed along. They moved together like a well oiled machine, Fangs and Sweet Pea were almost always on the same page. It sure made dancing easier. Sweet Pea spun Fangs around and then pulled him in closer than before, one hand on Fangs hip while the other was interlocked with Fangs hand. 

"What are they doing?" Betty asked as she and Jughead made their to the bar.

"Dancing."Cheryl said "obviously." 

"I didn't think they were that close."She mused.

Toni couldn't help but laugh. 

"Dear cousin, how could you not see it?"Cheryl asked.

Jughead looked toward Sweet Pea and Fangs as their dancing got more intimate.

"That makes sense."Jughead muttered.

Sweet Pea spun Fangs again but this time, Fangs put both hands on Sweets chest and lowered himself slowly. Brown hues met those of his lover as his hands slid to Sweets thighs. Sweet pea bit his lower lip before pulling Fangs back up, he spun Fangs around and pulled him back against him. Sweets chest against Fangs back, his hands on Fangs hips as Fangs began to move his hips slowly. 

"You're killin' me Fogarty."Sweet Pea whispered in his ear as they moved together so effortlessly.

"Am I?" Fangs asked as he pushed back against Sweet Pea, grinding against him.

Sweets breath hitched as his fingers dug into Fangs hips. "You know exactly what you're doing."Sweet Pea mumbled against the shell of Fangs ear causing the shorter serpent to shiver. Reaching back Fangs tangled his fingers in those Raven locks, pulling ever so lightly, earning himself a soft groan from Sweet Pea. They were into the moment, into the song and into one another. Sweet Pea nipped at Fangs earlobe earning himself a soft moan as he continued to move his hips.

Maybe it was just the summer heat? Or maybe it was just hot in La Bonne Nuit? Or maybe it was just them. Just them in a heated moment. Fangs turned around and gripped Sweet Pea's flannel shirt, pulling him in closer. Their foreheads resting against one anothers. 

"Reggie, turn it up."Ronnie nudged him. 

Reggie did as he was told-turning the volume up a little, nobody seemed to mind.

"How the hell did i miss this?"Betty said as she watched Sweet Pea and Fangs dance.

"Wow that is so.."

"Hot."Kevin finished as he took a seat beside cheryl.

Fangs whispered the lyrics as they continued to dance to the song, his lips ghosting against Sweet Pea's. Sweet Pea pulled Fangs flush against him as they moved to the music, his hands moving to Fangs hips and then sliding them into Fangs back pockets.

"Something tells me we're not gonna see them for a while after this."Toni mused.

"Mmph." Kevin hummed."you're probably right."

The song was slowly coming to an end and Sweet Pea had one trick up his sleeve; they continued to dance to the song, Sweets spun Fangs around again before pulling him in closer and then dipping him with a little smirk playing on his lips- his dog tags hanging between them as Fangs starred up at him. The song fading out as Fangs grabbed Sweet Pea's dog tags pulling him into a heated kiss, Sweet Pea wasn't expecting that and the next thing either of them knew they were both on the floor,Sweet Pea caught himself just in time so he didn't squish Fangs. Dog tags hanging between them again, they shared a smile and then they both laughed finding it amusing that they ended up in this position. 

"We should probably help them up." Betty said as she started to walk over to them.

Toni grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her back. "Cool it Cooper..they're fine."

"All that sexual tension."Kevin mused. 

"Are you okay?"Sweet Pea asked once their laughter died down.

"I'm good."Fangs said with a little giggle. 

Sweet Pea nodded as his brown hues flicked to Fangs lips. 

"Guess the cats outta the bag huh?" 

Fangs arched a brow before glancing toward where their friends were and then back to Sweet Pea with a small nod. 

  
"That would be a yes." 

They were both quiet for a moment as they locked eyes, Sweet Pea bit his lower lip and Fangs reached up; pulling Sweet Pea into a rather heated kiss. With a little smirk Fangs rolled them over and straddled Sweet Pea, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Hell no Fogarty."Sweet Pea said as he rolled them over again, pinning Fangs down this time. 

"Mm, that's right. Big bad Sweet Pea's gotta keep up his reputation. Don't wanna let them know you'd bottom for me."Fangs teased. 

Sweet pea rolled his eyes before pecking his lips. "Shush."he mumbled.

"I should probably break that up before they make a mess of my club."Ronnie said.

Both Toni and Cheryl shared a knowing look with a little smirk before nodding. 

"Probably a good idea."Toni said.

Ronnie made her way over to Sweet Pea and Fangs then, crouching down to their level. 

"As hot as this is boys, you should probably wrap it up or take it somewhere more private."She said with a little wink.

Both Fangs and Sweet Pea's faces flushed as they came back to reality, they were both hot and they were both a little embarrassed. But it was difficult to deny anything now that they done all that on the dance floor. 

"Right."

"Of course." 

They said the same time.

"Sorry, Ronnie." They said in unison.

She smiled at them as they all got up. 

"No worries boys, we all had a hunch."She gave them a knowing look. 

Fangs and Sweet pea shared a look; Sweets slid a hand into Fangs back pocket and squeezed his ass playfully. Fangs bit his lower lip as he moved a little closer. 

"Why don't you take me home?" He asked before pressing a kiss to Sweets cheek.

"Gladly." Sweets replied once they reached their stools.

They grabbed their leather jackets and had fully intended to make it back to the trailer however, as they were heading toward the door, they paused by the bathroom. Sweet Pea arched a brow as he looked toward Fangs, Fangs returned his gaze with a mischievous smile. They looked around really quick before Fangs pushed Sweet pea against the bathroom door, his lips eagerly meeting those of his lover. Sweet Pea grabbed Fangs ass and pulled him flush against him, Fangs grabbed the door handle and opened it up-they stumbled inside. Fangs back hitting the door as Sweets locked it, their lips reconnecting in an instant. 

\-----------------------


End file.
